User talk:UnknownChaser
Hey dude guess what :D Hello, chaser --Black ballade 20:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) HELP!! HELP!! ppl think the mimic master has more hp in copycat crisis BUT HE HAS LESS!!! Ventus }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Now i'm not trying to be rude or anything, but would you care to explain why you deleted my edit on the Ventus page? i don't understand what was wrong with it, they said it was a stub, so i edited it, and according to the Roxas and Sora pages what i said is correct. }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= WOW! no need to get angry. I know, i'm not such a good article writer, it's true '-_- but what i wrote is true, i figured someone would come along and correct the spelling mistakes and whatnot. Ventus's keyblade IS that used by Sora and Roxas while dual weilding, check here or here if you don't believe me. P.S. Vanitas is an unversed, i put the unversed insignia on his boss page because he is the first and original unversed, not a somebody. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= I don't get it, the last time i checked the Roxas page i was absolutely 100% certain i saw this; "After Xion is defeated Roxas gains his full power and is able to summon Ventus's keyblade" now it's not an exact copy of what i saw, but something like that was writen on the Roxas page the last time i checked. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= No, i didn't, but then, how am i supposed to tell the difference beetween vandalism and truth when it makes so much sense? }} }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= Ok, i guess i was just following something that i didn't know was fake, but tell me, what was the conclusion of the discussion? what is the truth? }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= What? how can that be? Vanitas is the first and original unversed! we saw it in BBS he is able to control any other unversed! }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= very well, i will take a look. Edit: i suppose that makes sense, but what i meant when i asked what was the conclusion was what was the conclusion of the talk about the keyblade thing. }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= Well, i ask you this, what proof do you have of your theories, Kryten and those others might be Admins or whatever, but that dosen't at all mean that what they say is right! }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= 1) little confusing, sorry. 2) so you don't belive what they say? 3) I doubt that's true, nobody is perfect, and if you reply saying something like "Kryten and admins are" then i will laugh so hard! 4) i want this conversation to end. }} Wrong }|— }|}} |line= black |border= black |border2= black |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= yellow |textcolor2= yellow |text= I'd just like to tell you something. you were WRONG! }}